


The Ball of Akademi

by cellwright



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Crushes, F/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellwright/pseuds/cellwright
Summary: Ayano breaks out of her shell and attends the spring masquerade, but unintentionally becomes the cinderella of Akademi High.Budo Masuta would take whatever lengths possible to find his masked beauty.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Budo Masuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Just a disclaimer before you start reading:

I wrote this in 2018, when the Rainbow Girls were still a part of the game. If you joined the fandom for the game after their removal, I’ll have a little description of the rainbow characters I’m using in the story:

Kokona Haruka: social butterfly with purple hair tied up into two curly pigtails. 

Saki Miyu: social butterfly with teal hair tied up into two long and straight pigtails. 

Yui Rio: spiteful person with red hair tied up into a side ponytail on her left side. 

Yuna Hina: easily-flustered with bright blonde hair tied up into a side ponytail on her right side. 

Mei Mio: shy but intelligent with short navy blue hair and glasses. 

Koharu Hinata: energetic sporty girl with dark green hair tied up in two short pigtails. 

Haruto Yuto: bad boy with spiky dark red hair and an earring in his left ear. 

Sota Yuki: nerdy with straight blonde hair combed over his forehead. 

Hayato Haruki: sporty with bright green hair pulled back with a clip in the middle, but the rest is loose and spiky. 

Sora Sosuke: social butterfly with teal hair falling over his face. 

Ryusei Koki: quiet but extremely intelligent, with dark blue hair falling over his face and glasses. 

Riku Soma: shy with purple hair that spikes up in some places but falls over his forehead.

Honorable Mentions: 

Sho Kanin: loud and in the martial arts club, with spiked up hair in the front. 

Pippi Osu: energetic and in the gaming club, with pink bangs and short black hair. 

Musume Ronshaku: popular with tan skin and long blonde hair, usually tied into a big ponytail. 

Taro Yamada: extremely shy and quiet with straight black hair that covers his forehead. Ayano’s crush in the game, but not in this story. 

Osana Najimi: loud tsundere that’s best friends with Taro Yamada, with long orange pigtails and polka dotted stockings. Ayano’s first rival in the game, but not in this story. 

I’m not expecting this to get views by any means, but I had 8K words of this written in middle school and I’m not planning on letting it go to waste. Ayano isn’t a yandere in this!!!

Also, disclaimer disclaimer:

I don’t like Yandere Dev. Its a shame I enjoy the concept of the game, but I don’t think my minuscule contribution to the fandom is gonna finish the game anytime soon.

Think whatever you want about YanDev, I don’t care, but I’d love for you to enjoy the story middle school me worked so hard on and high school me went back to fix. 


	2. Chapter 2

“And to conclude this meeting, I’d like to announce the spring ball that will be held in April,” the principal of Akademi High stated from the podium on stage. 

His monotonous voice previously droned on about other school activities that were to be held in the spring and everyone was undeniably bored, but now the students in the gymnasium perked up at the mention of the ball. 

“To switch it up, one of our teachers suggested that it be a masked ball this year,” he continued. “Everyone who attends is required to wear a mask to promote more school unity between students, and your identities will be revealed at the end of the ball. Any questions?” 

People understood the concept of the ball very well, but it didn’t stop the sudden chatter among the student body. The principal concluded the assembly soon after that and everyone was free to go to their classes, most still whispering about the ball. 

Akademi High was usually a school that wanted to preserve it’s high-status in the country, so holding a dance seemed a little informal to Ayano, but she supposed that it wasn’t that bad of an idea when she thought about it more. It would be an excuse to find a nice dress and be able to doll herself up, even if it was for one night. 

Ayano was quite content with the idea of her identity being more or less concealed too, so no one would really be able to judge her immediately if they were to want to dance. That was when she was glad that she was relatively average looking, knowing that people in the school that had unusual hair colors would have to wear something over it if they really wanted to get into the spirit of being unidentifiable. 

The morning went by quickly after that, but people still talked excitedly. Even teachers had conversations in between classes about it, though that was most likely because they’d be the ones chaperoning it. Ayano didn’t blame them; this was probably the most interesting thing that’s happened in a while at the school. 

When the lunch bell rang, Ayano was relieved to be able to move around and stretch her muscles. Perhaps she would be able to get to the roof before anyone else and sit on the bench to eat lunch instead of having to sit at a table inside. 

Ayano had no such luck in carrying out her plan, because suddenly a voice yelled out behind her. 

“Hey, Aishi-san! Come sit with us for lunch!” It was the recognizable voice of Kokona Haruka, who linked arms with Saki Miyu while they walked over to Ayano. 

As a response, Ayano nodded. She didn’t want to be rude, and she hadn’t talked to Kokona in a while anyway. It couldn’t be that bad, right? 

She followed the two to the second floor, where the regular group of friends was already sitting on the benches of a circular lunch table. They were speaking animatedly as they usually did, but there was an extra aura of excitement around the rainbow-haired girls today. 

Ayano sat next to Rio Yui and Mio Mei, while Saki and Kokona sat across from her. 

“Oh, it’s great that you guys are here,” Yui piped up. “We need your opinion on this. Hina over here says that she wants Yuki Sota to find her at the dance. Discuss!” 

Yui pointed to Hina Yuna, the shy yellow haired girl, the whole time she spoke, but smacked the table at the end of her statement as if she was challenging someone. Yuna nervously looked over to where the group of boys always sat during lunch. 

“Shut up, he’ll hear you!” she whisper-yelled, but that only made Yui snort. 

“He won’t hear if he’s all the way across the room, Hina.”

“Well, I think that would be good for you!” Kokona piped in, ever being the peacemaker between the two bickering girls. 

Yui sputtered for a moment. “Come on! What about literally anyone else? I know Yuto Haruto is single and 100% ready to min—“

“Yuto? He watches anime for the busty anime girls!” Yuna countered. 

“ _ So _ ? So does half of Japan!” 

Mei piped up from next to Ayano. “I think that Sosuke Sora is kind of cute, actually.” 

Ayano glanced to the boy’s sitting at their table across the room and found Sora. It was true— he wasn’t bad to look at, and his teal hair somehow complimented his hard features. 

The girls continued talking about their preferred dates for the ball, even if their identities were supposed to be hidden and no one could formally “go” with them. Ayano found out that Hinata Koharu, the usually-boisterous green haired girl, found interest in Kanin Sho from the martial arts club. Ayano reckoned that they were a perfect match, from their personalities to their interests. 

“And what about you, Aishi?” Kokona asked curiously when the talk died down. 

“What do you mean?” 

Kokona looked around slyly. “Who do you wanna go with?”

“I don’t know,” Ayano answered in response, because she wasn’t prepared to openly admit to her enamoration on the martial arts club leader of the school: Budo Masuta. 

Every girl at school had or used to have a crush on him, and Ayano didn’t want to be associated with some of those girls. Besides, Budo rejected every girl that attempted to confess to him (though he did it  _ extremely _ nicely. What a guy). 

“Come on, Aishi. If you had to choose?” Kokona practically begged for an answer with her wide eyes and nodding head. 

Ayano thought about it for a while. She thought of a generic answer that might make the girls happy. 

“Er. Well, Yamada Taro, maybe?” 

Ayano knew that she didn’t like Taro in that kind of way, but fortunately it was a good enough answer for the prying girls. Taro was a quiet boy with shy dark eyes and equally as dark hair, but he blended in easily with the numerous other black-haired boys of the school. 

“Aww, I didn’t know you’d be one for the bookish types, Aishi!” Koharu teased. Ayano couldn’t help but blush, but it was only because of the suggestive tone of Koharu’s voice. 

Lunch ended soon after and Ayano deposited her bento box into the locker. She was headed back to class, ready for the day to be over so she could go home and relax, but before she could make it inside her class Kokona caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder. Instinctively, Ayano jumped and whipped around. 

“Hey, we decided that we’re gonna go dress shopping on Friday! You should come, we haven’t really been hanging out much recently,” Kokona suggested, her cheery voice being loud enough to catch the attention of a couple students entering the classroom. 

“Oh, sure,” Ayano replied. It was true— her and Kokona haven’t properly been talking for a while, and hanging out with some girls from school would be refreshing. 

“I’ll text you the details later. Bye!” 

Kokona turned around and ran to her classroom before the bell rang. Ayano felt herself smile at the kindness from the purple-haired girl, though she wondered what put her in such a generous mood today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I’m excited for what’s to come and I hope you are too!! 
> 
> If you liked it, please give it a kudos and consider commenting what you liked! <3 Stay healthy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dress shopping with the girls!
> 
> enjoy :)

Friday came quickly and Ayano found herself growing excited at the thought of dress shopping with the other girls. She never had reason to go shopping for anything formal before, and the prospect of trying on a million dresses before finding the one definitely wasn’t something Ayano was complaining about; it could be fun. 

The entire group walked through the street of clothes stores of Shisuta Town, chattering and joking around. Ayano soon found herself participating in a debate on Budo Masuta versus Godzilla: Who Would Win? 

“Obviously it’s Budo, are you blind?” Yui argued to a huffy Hina. They seemed to bicker a lot, but not about anything serious. 

“It’s  _ Godzilla _ ! A  _ literal _ giant lizard! A six pack isn’t gonna take down whole  _ scales _ !” 

“Excuse me, I heard it was an  _ eight _ pack, for your information—“ 

“Guys, shut up,” Kokona stated playfully, but the two stopped arguing and the topic was changed. 

Ayano continued to listen but stayed quiet, until she lagged behind enough to be walking next to Mei. They started a pleasant conversation about the weather and what some of their expectations for the ball were, until Mei suddenly said, “I know you don’t actually like Yamada.” 

“O-oh? How could you tell?” Ayano tried to keep her voice steady and quiet so no one else would hear. 

“It’s not that big of a deal really, but you hesitated a bit when you said Yamada’s name, and you didn’t look very convinced of yourself. You did give a bit of interest when Masuta’s name came up in the conversation just now, though,” Mei said in her usual calm voice, shrugging. It wasn’t really a big deal, that was true, but Ayano didn’t want to be pegged for a liar. 

She also didn’t realize that Mei was so observant of people, but Mei  _ was _ the most quiet in the group. “Masuta? No, I’m not into guys like him.” 

“Then what is your type, Aishi-san?” Mei’s eyebrow was quirked in a calculating manner, and Ayano knew that there was no point in hiding it. 

“I don’t really know,” Ayano replied with a shrug. 

They arrived to a shop that had a wide variety of dresses strewn across the walls and hung on several metal racks in the front display window. Saki squealed when they came across it and exclaimed that they hit the gold mine of dresses, so it probably held the perfect dress for all the girls. 

They all walked inside and quickly realized that they were the only ones there, which allowed them to be as loud as they wanted to. Mei casually strolled over to the nearest rack and searched whatever was there while everyone else took her lead and spread out across the moderately sized shop. 

Ayano didn’t know where to start, but she felt herself being drawn towards the back of the store. She noticed the older women sitting at the register, speaking timidly to someone that was hidden behind a tall rack of ball gowns. Ayano decided to ignore her and sifted through another rack of less-glam dresses. She wasn’t one for too many sparkles and doubted she could pull it off like Kokona or Saki, but one shiny dress caught her eye anyway. 

Before Ayano could get to it, someone grabbed her shoulder. She felt exactly like she did when Kokona did so, and jumped as much as she did before. 

“Woah there, Aishi, it’s just me!” laughed Koharu loudly, which made the array of dresses draped on her arm shake. “I have some dresses I want you to try on, so c’mere!” 

Koharu was being followed by the rest of the girls, who nodded eagerly. Ayano wearily shrugged and allowed herself to be dragged by the wrist to one of the changing rooms, where the pile of dresses was shoved into her arms and she was pushed behind the curtain to change. 

The one on top of the bunch was an ungodly shade of hot pink that didn’t suit Ayano at all when she squeezed it on. It had ruffles all along the bottom of the poofy skirt, and the top reached a little lower down her torso then she would have preferred. 

When Ayano reluctantly stepped out, the girls were eagerly waiting to see her. Her face heated up at the laughter that erupted among them until she began to laugh at herself. Catching a glance at the huge mirror placed on the wall, Ayano realized how ridiculous she looked: Along with her regular posture and awkward legs, she looked like a socially-inept, overly-pink cupcake. 

“Try on another one, the green one!” Kokona gasped in between laughs, and Ayano was pushed back into the tiny dressing room. 

She found the green one they were talking about, which was the color of day old guacamole and was extremely poofy at the bottom. Ayano suspected that it was a mermaid gown by the shape, but that conclusion didn’t do anything to lessen the saturation of the lime green sequins that were scattered all over it. Who  _ made _ these things? 

The girls laughed at Ayano and she laughed right back when she got out. The mirror showed her what she felt— she looked absurd in the best way possible. 

Suddenly, a deep voice rang out from the counter near by with a laugh. Ayano perked up and curiously walked around the rack of dresses that obstructed the view of whoever was speaking to the cashier, where Budo Masuta was sat at a stool and talking to her happily. He caught Ayano’s eyes and grew red when he realized that he was heard, but the cashier pleasantly laughed. Maybe he worked at the shop?

“O-oh, hello Aishi-san. Nice dress,” he mumbled, adding the last part as an afterthought while nodded to the green monstrosity on her body. 

“Oh no, this was just a joke dress,” Ayano laughed, but then she glanced at the cashier. “N-not that it’s a bad dress! Just not… my style.” 

The cashier just smiled and nodded, knowing fully what Ayano meant by her terrible phrasing. Ayano awkwardly laughed and felt herself heat up, and then waved a haste goodbye when Yui called her from the dressing rooms. Ayano inwardly cringed at her overall clumsy social skills and how much she embarrassed herself in front of  _ Budo _ -fucking- _ Masuta _ . 

After that, Ayano must have tried on a million silly dresses after that while the others tried on ones they thought looked good. She may have been embarrassed from the situation before, but it wasn’t enough to put a damper on trying on clothes. Truthfully, some dresses were ones that Ayano was actually interested in, but none fit in the way she would have preferred. 

She kept on trying to go to the back of the shop where the shiny one caught her eye previously, but one girl or another would drag her back to the dressing rooms to get an opinion on a dress or a pair of shoes. 

Finally, every girl found their perfect dress except for Ayano, but all of them were gathered around an area that displayed shoes. She took the opportunity to pull away and sneak to the back of the shop, sifting through the rack she found before. 

Ayano finally got her hands on the shiny material of the dress and realized that it was a smooth black silk that fell on her fingers easily. Pulling the hanger off the rack, she got a better look at it. 

It was a slip on dress with spaghetti thin straps, and when she pulled it against her body it reached her knees. When she entered the changing room to try it on, what she liked was that there was a bit in the back that rounded out and expanded so that it was long in the back and stayed short in the front, which outlined her legs and made them look slimmer. 

Ayano stepped out from behind the curtain after checking that no one was outside waiting for her and walked slowly to the mirror. Not only did the dress make her feel great, it looked great and hugged all the right places on her body. Ayano unashamedly gave a few twirls and checked out different angles (all of which she loved) in the mirror. 

“You look wonderful, dear,” stated a frail voice from next to Ayano. She turned around to see the old women that was previously at the register standing a few feet away from her. Surprisingly, the women was much shorter then she looked sitting behind the counter, and only seemed to reach up to Ayano’s chest. 

“Oh, thank you,” Ayano smiled a little and bowed. If this older women thought that she looked nice, then she supposed she really did. 

“Here,” the women stated while holding up a pair of heels and a mask. “I’ll give you these for 40% off, but only because you look so stunning.” 

Ayano heated up and felt bashful. “Oh no, I can’t. I’ll take them both for full price anyway though.” 

The shoes were simple but still looked nice, even if they were regular strappy heels, and the mask was the same. It was a regular black that wouldn’t cover too much of her eyes, but had subtle eye gold accents around them and edges that would bring more attention to her face. 

Ayano changed into her regular clothes and allowed herself to follow the women at the register, staying behind the counter while her dress, shoes, and mask were rung up. The total was slightly lower with a discount on the shoes, but Ayano made up for it with a generous tip in the tip jar. She didn’t want to have it on her conscious later, so it made her feel better. 

She didn’t think about how the woman didn’t know what her shoe size was. 

“You done? Hey, we didn’t get to see your dress!” Saki whined when Ayano came outside the shop where everyone was already gathered. Everyone looked disappointed when Ayano playfully shrugged and said that they’d have to find her at the dance, but they continued walking through Shisuta to find somewhere to eat before parting ways. 

Ayano definitely didn’t mind doing things like this, and surprisingly enough, she enjoyed hanging out with the girls. Maybe she’d have to do so more often… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! for updates and upload announcements please follow my twitter, @kriswritesthing
> 
> please kudos if you enjoyed and consider commenting! have a nice night and stay safe <3


End file.
